The Justice League Vs The Avengers
by KingWabbit
Summary: This is my opinion on who i believe would win in a all out brawl between Dc's Justice League and Marvel's Avengers. This is less of a story and more so facts but i'm sure you will love it.


The Avengers Vs Justice League

By: Yaseem Airey

Today there are two major comic universes Marvel comic and Dc comic both widely popular around the world. Both know for their extensive list of heroes and many, many comic books each company has their own major teams and with in are some of their strongest heroes. Marvel's Avengers and Dc comic's Justice League, the question every faithful comic book reader has on their minds is what would happen if the to universe crossed over and fought in all out war. Who would be the victor, who would out on top? Well, I'm going to answer that question as fair and as un-bias as possible. I may favor Dc comic for many unrelated reason but I will push that aside to make this fair.

The Avengers

The Avengers line up has been changed a lot since it first issue but ill be using the most popular, the ones who were given their own movie adaptation.

Thor: The Nordic God of Thunder son of Odin in my opinion he is one of the strongest Avenger wielding the mighty hammer Mjolnir. As a God many believe that he can't be killed calling him "Immortal". He is immortal but in the sense that he can't age or contract mortal diseases but he is still a hard God to kill. With the ability the fly while holding Mjolnir, the strength of Hercules, unlimited stamina, controls of the skies as well as an abundance of other abilities. His hammer Mjolnir is molded from the core of a star making its weight come in at approximately 4.5 quadrillion pounds, and Thor swings it around like a feather.

Iron Man: The only one on the team with no power other than his massive IQ the multi billionaire Tony Stark. Playboy, narcissist and genius are a few word that can describe him but when he dawns his high tech armored suit he because more. Given him the ability to fly as fast as 1000 miles per hour, tripling his normal without the suit, and many other weapons in the suit's arsenal the Iron Man suit is truly amazing. Tony Stark is truly amazing taking on Gods as well as planet eater when his just a normal man with a suit of armor on.

Captain America: The First Avenger, the Super Solider are just a few names that Captain America is known by, a hero since world war 2 he was injected with a super serum gave him superhuman strength, stamina, and speed. It also slowed down his aging but isn't the reason why he lived for 70 years without aging, he was actually frozen in a giant block of ice. Although he doesn't need it he carries around an adamantium shield that head uses for more that protection, ricocheting it of walls or almost anything to hit his opponent. Being made of adamantium the hardest substance on earth it not the easiest thing to break. Sporting the red, white, and blue he's a true American patriot.

The Incredible Hulk: "HULK STRONGEST THERE IS" is one of many quotes the big green monster is known for. Once a mild mannered man named Bruce Banner he was hit with gamma radiation causing him to turn into a big green monster whenever pissed off. Once he's transformed his body becomes almost invulnerable to everything, has unmatchable strength, rage of 100 angry bulls and instant regeneration. The hulk is an unstoppable monster ho has taken on gods, when he is out matched his anger fuels him giving him the strength to over come his opponent.

Spiderman: Now not many people know this but Spiderman is a major member in the Avenger's team do to many contractual reasons he wasn't in the Avenger's movie. But since he's one of my favorite marvel characters I had to throw him in. Peter Parker bitten by a radioactive spider which turned him into to the web slinging hero of New York we know today. After being bitten he was gained the ability to lift up to 25 tons, 15 times faster than a normal man, and reflexes to be able to bullets. But let's not forget his signature ability his spidy sense which is a vague or strong sense that alarms him when something dangerous is near and we cant forget his spider webs which 5x stronger than steel. His designed the web shooter himself and can shot webs at high pressure.

Ok, now you're thinking that the Marvel line up is over-powered and no one could possibly stand up to them. Well don't fret theirs one team that can match them or maybe even defeat them, the Justice League.

Justice League

Superman: The Man of Steel Clark Kent or also known as Kal-El on his home planet of Krypton but before the planet's destruction his father and mother sent him to Earth. Where he was founded and raised by two humans. He soon found out that he was normal and when he discovered that he was an alien from Krypton he decided to use his power for justice. Faster than the speed of light, strength to lift planet, heat vision that can cut through almost anything and tons more powers. He gains his strength from the sun like a living solar panel as such the closer he is to the sun the stronger he becomes.

Batman: As a young boy Bruce Wayne's parents were killed right in front of him in cold blood as a result he inherited his father multi billionaire company and dawned the mask and cape to become Batman. He used his money and connections to master an abundance of discipline, he trained his body to peek condition, and became one the best detectives in history (in my opinion). Given enough time Batman can find his opponents weakness and devise a plan to defeat them. He even devised a plan to defeat every JL member. Batman has developed an arsenal of none lethal weapons such as an abundance of batter-ranges used for many things, grappling hooks, and many other tools all held in his utility belt.

Green Lantern: Hal Jordan once a member of the United States Air Force he was given a great responsibility of being the first human to join the Green Lantern Core. The power ring chose him after the previous death and he back a dominate member of the Green Lantern Core as well as the Justice League. Wearing the ring he can do create anything his mind can think of and is only limited by his willpower. He also gains the ability to fly, increased physical states, can shot plasma bolts, and faster healing of wounds. Green lanterns power is only limited by his mind if he wills it its possible.

Wonder Woman: Princess of the Amazons she is the only girl in the main Justice League line up but she represents her sex well. Being an Amazonian she's a very skilled in hand to hand combat including sword combat. She has strength to rival superman, armed his unbreakable bracelets and the lasso of truth which renders anyone touching it to tell the truth. Along with those ability she can fly and is built for war. Being able to block bullet from a mini gun and go toe to toe with gods.

Flash: The fastest man alive, Barry Allen one of the fastest member of the Justice League also the funniest he can reach light speed in second (or in a Flash). Moving at high speeds not many people can see Flash to catch him, running at light speed he can punch with the strength of a dwarf star. This all comes from his strong connection with the speed force which also speeds up his healing; he never tires and has high speed reflexes.

Ok so those are the team now each member will be fighting one on one and I will pick fair match ups. The team with the most kills with is the stronger and like I said I will try and be as fair as possible, these are not facts just my opinion.

Battle

First, the two big hitters of the teams The Big, Mean and Green Hulk! Vs the Man of Steel Superman both have unmatchable strength so this fight will be amazing.

At base strength I think Superman would have the advantage but if the battle is pro longed the hulks strength can double, triple and so on. But the same can be said about Superman his power can do the same the closer he can bring the fight to the sun. So in terms of strength I must call it a "Tie".

When it comes to speed and stamina it hard to compare superman can fly at near light speed or faster as well as run at mach 4, 4x faster than the speed of sound. Hulk can start of a speed around 500 mph his speed can increase the longer the battle is, but it wouldn't be enough to keep up with Superman (both have unlimited stamina). So in the category of speed ill give it to Superman (in stamina it a tie).

In agility hands down it has to go to Superman, Hulk is well how I can put this (big) (huge) (enormous) (gigantic)…

In durable their both close Superman trust me is not an easy man to kill with a short list of weaknesses he pretty much invulnerable to everything else. The Hulk on the other hand has no known weaknesses, with skin that can deflect bullets (as well as things harder) and an extraordinary regenerative power. So Hulk would be my chose in durability, now the final category power or unique skills.

I will list the power each hero has that I haven't mentioned before. Well, hulk has his thunder clap which is caused when he claps his hands sending massive sonic booms at his opponent, healing factor, and high resistance. Superman has an abundance of powers compared to the Hulks he has super speed which comes with super reaction times, heat vision (can be increased to a huge magnitude), microscopic vision (infrared and X ray comes with), super breath which can as so be freeze breath and telekinesis. After all my researches in my opinion id have to give this fight to "Superman" his overwhelming speed would overcome Hulk's strength. Although Hulk has a tremendous healing factor he can die by getting his head cut of or Lobotomy which can be easily done with Superman's heat vision. I wouldn't say this fight would be short and easy for the Man of Steel but he will come out on top with a few broken bones.

Now for the battle of the Gods well a god and a demigod Wonder Woman vs. Thor both very powerful and almost unmatched in skill.

In terms of strength Thor has lifted up to 6.6 sextillion tons with means he's strong enough to lift Earth which is amazing. With her superhuman strength granted by Demeter (the Greek Goddess of the Earth) she is able to lift approximately 1/3 of the Earth and if the Earth weights around 6.5 sextillions 1/3 of that is about 2.1 sextillions. That's no where close to Thor's max strength but it's still a stupendous feat. So in terms of strength Thor has the upper hand.

When speed comes into play Thor can throw his hammer at the speed of light swing it twice as fast and has the ability to teleport to any point in the know universe in an instant. He also has super heighten senses even able to catch Quicksilver at top speed. At one point he was the only one who could see Hermes running around at top speed (the god of speed). It's not really specified but he can fly and run around the speed of light or faster. Wonder Woman has been given the speed of Hermes. Which means she can run around light speed (but not fly) she can also fight at light speed. So I would call this category a tie. Wonder women can deflect bullets from a mini gun only using her indestructible bracelet which is pretty impressive as well as things moving way fast like superman's heat vision for one. As I stated before Thor can swing his hammer at light speed but I would still have to call this round a draw.

Final round will be unique abilities and weapons. Thor has is hammer Mjolnir which is his main weapon (he swings it around like a baseball bat clobbering his opponents) Thor is all so a Nordic god which means his body is built for battle and he's able to take big hits. Thor also has the ability to control lighting and the weather (to some extent). Wonder Woman has her indestructible bracelets than can block or deflect almost anything, as well as her lasso of truth which when any man touches it they are forced to tell the truth. Wonder Woman is also a demigod which means she has an extended life and etc.

All in all I feel like Thor would come out on top do to the fact that he's 3 times stronger than Wonder Woman and that in every other category their pretty much tie he has that huge advantage over her. It really comes down to the fact that a demigod cant scale up to a true God the God of Thunder Thor.

Now this one is one of my favorites two of the smartest heroes in their respective universe going toe to toe. The multi-billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne Vs the multi-billionaire playboy Tony Stark or should I say the Dark Knight Vs Iron Man. See that these 2 fights are different from the last 2 it will have different categories.

Since Iron man has his suit that doubles his strength he could easily overpower Batman but this fight won't be measured by strength but by strategy and cunningness almost like a chest game. Batman is a way better strategist see how he's know for finding his enemies weakness and exploiting it so I could see him hacking the Iron man armor but Tony is the smarter of the two. He even created a new element and succeeded in creating a suit the Iron man suit which was a failed task when batman tried.

Iron man has the advantage in Speed, strength, and he can fly as well but Batman is a master strategist, which means he can turn the battle around at any point. For example, Iron man has the advantage as soon as the battle begins he becomes cocky and Batman sees this so he slowly leers him into a trap set up by batman during the battle will iron man was being overconfident. The trap would mostly involve disarming Iron man's biggest advantage his suit. Now this plan is very likely to work but you must remember Tony Stark is smarter than Batman so he could have a counter.

This battle would be less of a physical battle more like an intellectual chest game. The battle would be a know stop back and forth between the two which I believe would end in a tie.

Well these next two fighters are kind of the leftovers but it doesn't mean this fight won't be spectacular The Fastest Man Alive Flash vs. The Web slinger Spiderman. Both are the smart mouths of their respective teams. So this fight won't be just to find who's the stronger but who's the funniest.

In term of strength Spidy has this hands down he can lift tons will Flashes strength is barely above average. Just because Spidy is stronger doesn't mean he can punch harder in fact Flash has one of the strongest punches in DC and Marvel comics. Using the speed force flash can punch with the force of a Dwarf Star. Trust me being hit in the face with that will more than break your jaw. So Flash could throw a stronger Haymaker than Spidy. Seeing that Flash is the fastest man alive Spidy is no where as fast as him in terms of reaction time and thinking as well. With Flashes connection to the speed force he has speed up healing with tie in with his durability while Spidy has advanced Durability in my honest opinion it's a tie in term of Durability.

Final category is the unique abilities each character has starting with Flash he has a strong connection with the speed force which gives him the ability to break the light barrier (fun faster than the speed of light) which also allows him to think and react at super speeds, he has advanced healing, he can also go back in time but it's a stretch and he never resorts to it in any fight and he can vibrate his body to move through solid objects. Spidy has his webs (5x stronger than steel), his wall crawling ability, his Spidy sense (if he cant react fast enough his spidy sense is useless)

After we take all the categories into account in my honest opinion this fight would have to go to Flash. His overwhelming speed would be too much for Spidy and even his Spidy senses wouldn't help because Spiderman couldn't react fast enough. If Spidy were able to web The Flash he could just easily vibrate out of the webs. All in all this would be an easy win for the Fastest man alive Barry Allen.

Now for the final battle The Super Solider Captain America V.s The Green Knight Green Lantern. I must admit this fight is kind of the leftovers from both teams but it still would be an interesting match up.

This match will be hard to scale in terms of Strength, speed and etc see that the Green lanterns ring is only limited by the user's willpower and imagination. Its been shown that if Hal Jordan cant focus on what he's creating or his "constructs" they will be weak and easily destroyed. So the big deciding factor in this match is weather Captain America could get Hal of his A game. To find that out we'd have to break down Captain America's abilities and go a bit more in-depth on them.

The super solider serum gave Captain America enhances physical abilities. He is able to bench press a little over half a ton, leap 20 feet in the air (without running start), he can run around 30 miles per hour, his body can take a hit from be dropped from 200 feet in the air ( he will survive and feel no discomfort), very well balance and flexible, he can dodge speeding bullets from point blank range, very high stamina along with faster healing and enhance thinking. Captain America has Master Shieldmanship (with help because he carries around a Vibranium-steel alloy shield), he's also mastered many marital arts. If you take all these into account along with a few other skills that Cap has I believe that Captain America could throw Hal of his game. He would most likely realize how the lanterns ring work and formula a strategy to confuse the lantern. Maybe a combination of throwing his shield hitting Hal in the head causing his brain to mach against is skull. His constructs would be less stable and as a result the battle would become a bit fairer.

The lantern has been throwing everything he has at Cap but with his advance physical abilities he's having trouble keeping up. The Cap has been aiming his shield for the lantern head the whole battle so his constructs are starting to crumble. But there is still one big barrier between the Caps victory he has no way of being the lantern. He can injure him and discombobulate him but theirs nothing he can do to take Hal down for the count, So id have to give this match to Hal. There is just no easy way for Cap to put down Hal and the amount of ways Hal can defeat Cap is only limited by his imagination.

**Conclusion**

These two teams are very power they've taken on Gods and many other powerful enemies. But after I counted the wins for each team its 3-1-1 with the Justice League coming out with only one lose (R.I.P Wonder Women) and a draw between Batman and Ironman. Even though The Avengers lost doesn't mean they're bad team they are pretty awesome. All in all though this is just my opinion other people can have defeat view on how each battle would end. But I was very fair and un bias and believe my decisions were pretty good. 


End file.
